Code:Revenge
by K1092000
Summary: Take a dip into Odd's past. See who Todd is. See how long X.A.N.A. has really been around. So much to explain and it won't fit here. Rated M for mainly violence. Also language, and mild sexual content. COMPLETE!
1. The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of its characters.  
I do own Todd, Teresa, and CDRV/CR82.  
The first few Ch's of the story is mostly centered around Odd and Todd's past. There will be other flash backs throughout the story that surround other events.  
**Ages  
**Odd: 10  
Todd: 10  
Teresa: 5  
Ok on with the show.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Past_**

They year: 1998. The place: LA California on a road with abandon warehouses surrounding it. Odd, Todd, and Teresa have been taking this short cut to and from school. The three never had any problems when they traveled along this road. They went to school this way everyday since they were five. Five years later Odd and Todd are ten years old and they are showing their five-year-old sister the short cut. They went to school and traveled home that same day. But what they didn't know was that today would be the last day that they ever saw Teresa

"Come on boys I don't want to miss my favorite TV show," Teresa complained.

"Listen Odd has a flat and I need to try and patch it up," said Todd.

"Todd you don't even have a pump," said Odd.

"So maybe I can stop the rest of the air from coming out," said Todd.

Teresa just started at her brothers. They were fighting over a stupid tire. Both of them were wearing the same purple outfit and they had blonde hair and spiked it the same way. Odd was the only one who had a purple splotch in his hair. At their age that was the only way their parents could tell them apart. They were both born five hours apart on the same day. So technically Todd is the younger brother, but Todd always seems to act like the older brother.

"Fine I'll ride home by myself," said Teresa.

"Ok good luck and be careful crossing that intersection," said Todd.

"No, I'll just wait for you two their until the light changes to green," said Teresa as she road off.

Todd began to patch up the hole. Then from around a corner just at an intersection behind the two a big black truck turned to corner. It started to pick up speed really quickly. It pas the two boys and the wind it dragged with it almost knocked them over. Todd and Odd noticed that the truck had a symbol of an eye on the back door.

"TERESA LOOK OUT!" yelled Todd.

Teresa looked behind her to see the black truck closing in. Its blood red headlights made the truck look evil to her. The truck was closing in fast. She looked back one last time to see the truck right on her back tire. Her whole life flashed before her eyes. The good times the bad times her parents and lastly both of her brothers. Then the truck hit her; it mangled her bike as it drove over it. Blood sprayed onto the wall of a building. Her body was imbedded in the grill. The truck just kept driving. It barreled through the intersection and ripped through two other cars. The truck kept on driving like nothing had gotten in its way.

* * *

Tragic chapter. The next ch jumps ahead three years. So Odd and Todd will both be 13.  
Don't forget to review. 


	2. The Split

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of its characters.  
**Thanks to oddkittycat for submiting the first review.**  
_**

* * *

**_

_**The Split**_

Three years later, both are 13. School will be starting in one month. (Hint, hint Garage kids) Odd woke up from the nightmare to hear his parents fighting in the living room. Odd gets out of bed being careful not to disturb his brother. He walks out of his room and walks towards the living room. He doesn't go in but he stays in the dark hallway so he won't be seen.

"NO JAMES I WONT LET YOU USE OUR CHILDREN AS GUINEA PIGS FOR THE GOVERNMENT!" yelled Mary.

"HONEY THEY WANTED SOMEONE'S CHILDREN TO HELP WITH THE RESEARCH PROJECT!" yelled James.

"I DON'T CARE! BOTH OF OUR SONS ARE OUR PRIDE AND JOYS! JUST BECAUSE TERESA DIED DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN JUST START USING THE WHOLE FAMILY FOR RESEARCH PROJECTS!" yelled Mary.

"DON'T YOU DARE DRAG TERESA'S ACCIDENT INTO THIS!" yelled James.

"IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT! TRUCKS DON'T JUST ACCIDENTLY APPEAR IN AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE AREA AND RUN PEOPLE OVER!" yelled Mary.

"DAMNIT MARY, EVERYTIME WE GET INTO A FIGHT YOU ALWAYS BRING TERESA UP!" yelled James.

"I DON'T ALWAYS BRING HER INTO THE ARGUMENTS!" yelled Mary.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU! IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE TAKE ODD AND DO SO! JUST LEAVE TODD WITH ME HE"LL COOPERATE!" yelled James.

"FINE I'LL LEAVE YOU ONE OF OUR CHILDREN BUT WHEN I GET EVERYTHING SORTED OUT IN FRANCE THEN I'M COMING BACK FOR HIM! AND IF YOU HAVE KILLED HIM BY THE POWER OF GOD I WILL KILL YOUR ASS THE SAME WAY AS TERESA!" yelled Mary.

"YEAH WELL I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO THAT YOU FUCKING HORE!" yelled James.

At that point they looked over to see Odd standing in the entrance way to the living room. Odd had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Odd honey, come her," said Mary.

Odd ran back to his room, shut the door and locked it.

* * *

Poor Odd. Ok the next two ch's will be centered around Todd. In Ch5 the rest of the gang will appear. Yumi makes an appearence next Ch.  
Don't forget to review. 


	3. Summer 2003

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of its characters.  
**Thanks for the reviews**  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Summer 2003**_

It's July of 2003 Todd is now 15. His dad has not come home from work in a long while. This is because he works in Area 51. He wanted to bring one of his sons to work with him one day but his wife thought he would experiment on them. Anyway Todd had changed a lot those past two years that Odd had moved to France. His mother had moved there because part of her company had an international trade system going. Unknown to Todd, Odd had helped his new friends shut down a super computer two years ago. This super computer was under watch in Area 51 for some time. The U.S. was monitoring a super computer in France. They believed that it was a new system that would be used to spy on nations without their knowing. (Hint, hint, X.A.N.A.)

Todd had changed over the years. He cut his hair so that it was shorter. He also started to wear black. He made some new friends, which didn't really obey the law. Todd was caught twice for joy riding. Todd also started to work out at a fitness center with some of his new friends. In return Todd became the opposite of Odd. But one thing still remained. He wanted to leave his father and go live with his mother. But at this time his new friends were clouding his judgment. He would need someone to open his mind.

At one of his friend's houses, she was having a party. Of course everyone in the room was drunk, except Todd, and her parents weren't home. Todd was standing near the front door looking outside.

"Todd, come here," said Rich.

"What?" asked Todd.

"I want you to meet Misty," said Rich.

"Hi," said Misty.

"Hi," said Tyler.

"Have fun with her," said Rich.

Rich walks away as he does he walks into a wall.

"Excuse me sister," said Rich as he sways drunkenly into the living room.

Misty takes Todd into a bedroom and locks the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Todd.

Misty walks up to Todd and starts to kiss him. Todd backs away.

"What's the matter?" asked Misty.

"I just don't feel right doing this with you," said Todd.

"Oh come on," said Misty.

She pulls off her shirt and then grabs Todd by his. She starts to kiss him again. Todd shoves her away.

"JUST STOP!" yelled Todd.

"Oh, playing hard to get, I like that in man," said Misty.

Todd walks to the door and unlocks it. Misty grabs him and pulls him away.

"STOP IT BITCH!" yelled Todd.

"HEY DON'T YELL AT ME!" yelled Misty.

Todd goes for the door again. Misty again pulls him away and pushes him down on the bed. She sticks her hand down his pants.

"See that feels good doesn't it," said Misty.

"Yes," said Todd.

Misty started to take his pants off but then Todd shoves her off him zips his pants up and walks towards the door. Misty grabs him around the waist. Todd turns around and smacks her.

"You ass," said Misty

Todd opens the door and storms out of the house. Before he leaves he sees Rich.

"Done already, wow that was fast," said Rich.

"Shut up," said Todd as he punches Rich in the face.

Rich picks him self up and just sees Todd run from the house. He has blood streaming from his nose.

"Elvis has left the building," said Rich. Rich walks forward two steps and falls over.

Todd ran from the house. He ran at least a block or two. The sun had just set. As Todd neared his street he saw something he hadn't seen in five years.

"HELLO TODD," said the Truck.

"Who are you?" asked Todd.

"I AM X.A.N.A.," said X.A.N.A.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY SISTER!" yelled Todd.

"BECAUSE IT WAS MY JOB," said X.A.N.A.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" yelled Todd. He felt tears start to swell up inside him.

"COME ON YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CRY ABOUT SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED FIVE YEARS AGO," said X.A.N.A.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Todd. He already started to cry.

"VERY WELL I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH PAINLESS," said X.A.N.A.

The two street lamps that Todd was standing in between started to flicker. Then electricity spurted from both lamps and hit Todd. Todd was suspended in mid air getting electrocuted. Then the electricity went back into the lights and Todd fell to the ground. X.A.N.A. drove away thinking that Todd was dead. But after X.A.N.A. left Todd tried to get up. He couldn't stand so he just fell over and lay in the street. A few minutes later a blue van pulled up and stopped in front of him.

"Dear there is a boy in the middle of the road," said Mr. Ishiyama.

"Quick lets see if he's ok," said Mrs. Ishiyama.

They both got out of the car and went over to Todd. Todd was breathing but when they tried to get him to speak he couldn't. They picked him up and brought him to the van. They then drove to Yumi's cousin's house.

"MAI GET SOME WATER AND A BED!" yelled Mr. Ishiyama.

"Why?" asked Mai.

"We found a boy in the middle of the road unconscious," said Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Oh my god, quick he can use the guest bedroom for tonight," said Mai.

They brought Todd into the bedroom and laid him down. Yumi and Reika stayed with him. Reika left to use the bathroom and Todd woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Todd.

"Your at my cousin's house," said Yumi.

"How did I get here?" asked Todd.

"Well, I guess you had a concussion or something because you were just laying in the middle of the road," said Yumi.

"So you brought me here," said Todd.

"Yeah," said Yumi. "So what's your name?"

"Todd," said Todd "And yours?"

"Yumi," said Yumi.

Yumi went over to a bowl that was sitting by a lamp. She rung out a cloth with some water on it and placed it over his head. She stared into his eyes. She couldn't help but think, why he had orange eyes and why he looked so much like Odd. Todd closed his eyes to fall asleep. Yumi bent over to kiss him on the cheek but his head turned just as she got to close and she caught him by the lips. Todd's eyes jolted open and he was staring into hers. She pulled away quickly and left the room. Todd wondered why she just kissed him. At this point he figured that he didn't want to go back to live with his dad. He was going try and find enough money to fly to France.

* * *

So is this one kiss going to affect Todd's relationship with the gang. Review to find out. 


	4. Off to France

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reivews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Off to France_**

Two years pass since he met Yumi. He had left her house two years ago during the middle of the night. He never got enough money to travel to France. Then two years later on the same day and same time he met X.A.N.A. his dad came home from work. He had a week off but what Todd didn't know was this would be the last time he would ever see his father. It was ten thirty at night. Todd was out with his friends again. They were at a pier looking at the ocean.

"You know Todd I was thinking. Two years ago when I tried to have sex with you. I admit I was drunk," said Misty.

"Yeah no kidding," said Todd in an aggravated tone.

"Todd what's the matter?" asked Misty.

"I just want to be left alone," said Todd.

"Come on man, if you got a problem just tell us," said Paul.

"No, I don't need your help," said Todd.

"Todd…" said Misty as Todd cuts her off.

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Todd.

Todd stormed off towards his house.

"I wonder what's bugging him?" asked Rich.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," said Misty.

As Todd nears his house he sees his dads black blazer drive up. He knew that his dad would be pissed at him for staying out so late but Todd didn't care. Why should his father care about what did?

"Son where have you been?" asked James.

"It's none of your business," said Todd.

"I think it is my business," said James.

"Just leave me alone," said Todd.

Todd starts to walk up his driveway.

"Hey get back here I'm not done talking to you," said James.

Misty is just within earshot of the conversation. She hides behind some bushes and listens.

"Dad why don't you just fuck off," said Todd.

"Hey you don't talk to me like that," said James.

Then there is loud horn blasts. Tyler turns around and sees X.A.N.A. plow his father over. The day that Teresa died flashes before his eyes.

"HEY YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" yelled X.A.N.A.

"STOP IT! STOP KILLING MY FAMILY!" Todd yelled at the top of his lungs.

Todd runs into his house with tears streaming down his face. X.A.N.A. drove away with only one objective First kill Todd then get to France and get back in his computer. Yes X.A.N.A. made a fail-safe program in 1982 he copied himself and put his copy in the U.S. since then strange killings with no explanation happened, and the death of Teresa Della Robbia was one of them. Her body was found four months after she died. She was missing her legs and half of her right arm. To top it all off she had a hole in her chest and her head was turned all the way around. She had a horrified expression on her face. When her father saw the body he told them to burn it. But anyway let's go back with Todd.

Misty ran into the house and found Todd's room. Todd was lying on his bed and had his face buried in his pillow. Misty approached slowly.

"Todd," said Misty in a concerned voice.

"GO AWAY!" she heard Todd yell from his pillow.

She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. She started to rub his back.

"Todd, it's ok," said Misty.

Todd sat up and looked at her.

"That thing has killed everyone but me my bother and my mother," said Todd,

"I know it's ok," said Misty as she moved closer to him.

"No you don't understand. Within the past seven years a black truck has killed someone from my family. I want to know why," said Todd.

Misty didn't say anything. She moved even closer to him. He felt her hand slip into his pants again. He didn't do anything at first. He just enjoyed the feeling. Then he came back to earth. He glared at her and she removed her hand. Todd stood up and made his way to the door. Misty followed.

"Ok, so you don't want to be my girlfriend, I can understand that but where are you going?" asked Misty.

"France," said Todd.

"Very funny Todd," said Misty.

Todd turned around and kissed her. She stuck her tongue into his mouth but he pulled away before she could go any further.

"There happy," said Todd.

Todd left the house and walked to the driveway. Behind his dads Blazer sat a black Delorean with neon green headlights. As soon as he got close enough the door opened. Todd stopped and looked in the car; no one was in it.

"What the fuck is this," said Todd.

_"Get in Todd," _said the car.

"Why?" asked Todd.

_"If you want to live get in,"_ said the car.

Todd looked behind him to see X.A.N.A. speeding towards him. The truck was flying through the yards like it was the autobahn. Todd clambered into the Delorean. The car started and then began to lift off the ground. The wheels flipped to horizontal and the car flew away. X.A.N.A. stopped just before he reached the driveway. He made the truck do the same thing. Of course the Delorean was long gone when X.A.N.A. finally got into the air. So X.A.N.A. set a course for home. Misty on the other hand had just fainted.

* * *

Alright its off to France. The gang makes an appearence next Ch.  
Review plz. 


	5. It's Summer Time

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
angel-of-odd: Glad you like the flying cars. In the next ch you will see something else that is cool about Todd's car.  
oddkittycat: I see you took a look at Underworld. First thanks for doing so and second I will wait for a few more people to review before I post another chapter.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_It's Summer Time!_**

In the air.

"Ok answer this question. How the hell are we flying?" asked Todd.

"Well we are burning a fuel called plutonium kryptonite," said the car.

"Ok, and what's your name," said Todd.

"Ok, I see you have many questions so let me state some specifics. Your father made me in Area 51. I was designed to be a Civil Defense and Rescue Vehicle. Since no one tested me my project was discontinued," said the car.

"Ok, CDRV is a gay name. And if your are supposed to be a defense thing then where are your weapons?" asked Todd.

"Here, take a look at the manual," said CDRV as he opens the glove compartment.

"WOW! You have rocket launchers, machine guns. Man this manual is thick. Anyway I have a new name for you, try CR82," said Todd.

"What does that stand for?" asked CDRV.

"It stands for Code Revenge, and 82 is the year you were made," said Todd.

"Oh, that's fine with me," said CD82.

On the ground in France at Jeremy's mansion. A black Kawasaki ninja pulls up to the mansion.

"Wow, I didn't know his parents were rich," said Ulrich.

"I never thought his house would be this big," said Yumi.

As they get off the bike they see Jeremy and Aelita on the front steps.

"You two are early," said Jeremy.

"Well, we didn't want to waste anymore time," said Yumi.

There is a squeal of tires and the roar of a ricer exhaust system as a purple Honda civic pulls into the driveway.

"Well someone seems happy today," said Ulrich.

Odd gets out of the car and Naomi follows.

"You guys should have been there last night," said Odd.

"I see you won your race," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, $15,000," said Odd.

"I can't believe you are still doing that street racing league," said Jeremy.

"Hey at least it's the legal kind," said Odd.

"It's not legal," said Jeremy.

"Actually they just developed a league that is legal, it's held in an old abandoned warehouse parking lot," said Naomi.

"Whatever," said Jeremy.

"So how has your summer been Naomi?" asked Aelita.

"So far so good," said Naomi.

"Hey I thought we were going to the beach," said Odd.

"We are, just get in," said Jeremy as he points to the black Cadillac Escalade.

They hear barking coming from Odd's car.

"Odd, did you leave Kiwi in the car," said Naomi.

"He was a sleep, I didn't want to wake him," said Odd as he goes and gets Kiwi.

"Odd I can't allow you to bring Kiwi in the truck," said Jeremy.

"Come on Jer why not," said Odd.

"Just let him," said Aelita.

"Ok but if he does anything to the car he won't be coming home in it," said Jeremy.

They walk over to the Escalade.

"Jeremy this thing isn't big enough to fit all of us in," said Yumi.

"Actually my parents got an new version with the extra third row of seats," said Jeremy.

Everyone put their things in the truck. Odd had two coolers packed just in case anyone got really hungry. Jeremy backed the truck out of the driveway; just as he was ready to leave Odd said something.

"Hey Einstein, can this thing do a burnout?" asked Odd.

"NO ODD!" said Jeremy in an irritated tone.

"Come on Jer just try it," said Odd.

"Just do it so he will shut up," said Ulrich.

"Fine, but how do I do it?" asked Jeremy.

"Put the truck into neutral rev the engine then drop the truck into first," said Odd.

Jeremy puts the truck in neutral. He presses on the gas and then throws the truck into first. The tires spin and the truck slowly moves forward until the tires grab the ground. Then the truck jolts forward slamming everyone into their seats.

"ALRIGHT EINSTEIN!' yelled Odd.

Jeremy smiles. "Wow that adrenaline rush felt pretty good," said Jeremy

* * *

Ok, nothing else to say so review to see what comes next. 


	6. The Beach

Disclaimer has not changed  
**Thanks for the reivews.  
oddkittycat: I have put up the next ch in Underworld to see if that will attract more reviewers.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Beach_**

CR82 lands near a beach in France and then asks Todd a strange question.

"Have you ever driven a car on water?" asked CR82.

"No," said Todd.

CR82 drives into the water. The car gets into deeper water and its just floating there.

"Holy shit," said Todd.

The two sunroofs on the gull wing doors open and CR82 rolls down the windows. Todd hits the gas and the car speeds across the water like it was a boat.

Back with the gang.

Yumi and Ulrich were enjoying the view of the ocean. Jeremy and Aelita were taking a walk on the beach. Odd and Naomi were playing with Kiwi. Yumi then leans over and kisses Ulrich on the cheek.

"Eeww, why do you guys always have to kiss," said a little girl from behind them.

Yumi smiles and turns around to see Carsel and Reika.

"You two arrived early," said Yumi.

"Yeah well our parents got an earlier flight so we could have time to move in," said Reika.

"So have you guys settled in yet?" asked Ulrich.

"Almost, we are still waiting for the last of the furniture to arrive," said Reika.

"Hey Yumi, my sister has a bikini just like yours accept its pink," said Carsel.

"Really, hey why don't you find Odd," said Yumi.

Carsel looked around and saw Odd playing with Kiwi. She ran over to him.

"HI ODD!" yelled Carsel.

"Hey, you arrived early," said Odd.

"I know now we have more time to play together," said Carsel.

"Hey, so who is this?" asked Naomi.

"Well this is Yumi's cousin Carsel," said Odd.

"Oh, hello, my name is Naomi," said Naomi.

"Hi, are you Odd's girlfriend?" asked Carsel.

"Yes I am," said Naomi.

"Why didn't you introduce me to her last time I visited?" Carsel asked Odd.

"Well, she wasn't my girlfriend last time you visited," said Odd.

"Oh, you should meet my sister, she's over there talking to Yumi and Ulrich. Hey Odd let me bury you in the sand," said Carsel.

"Ok," said Odd.

Odd and Carsel went to an open spot on the beach. Odd lay on the sand and Carsel began to build sand up around him. Naomi went over to meet Reika.

"Oh, Reika this is Naomi," said Yumi as Naomi came over.

"Oh, hi. Why haven't we met before?" said Reika.

"Well, Odd just asked me out last year," said Naomi.

"Oh, I see, my last visit was two years ago," said Reika.

Reika looked over to see Carsel trying to pile sand on top of Odd. Reika noticed that she was still holding Carsel's shovel and pail.

"Oh, Naomi could you give this to Carsel?" asked Reika.

"Sure. I see Odd has a way with kids," said Naomi.

"Yeah, he'll make a great father someday," said Ulrich.

Naomi just smiled and went over to help Carsel bury Odd. Jeremy and Aelita then walked up.

"Reika, your early," said Aelita.

"Aelita, how have you been?" asked Reika.

"Oh, just fine. And you?" asked Aelita.

"Never better," said Reika. "I see you and Jeremy are still together."

"Yup, and I hope that never changes," said Aelita.

Jeremy blushed and looked at the ground. Aelita just let out a small laugh and put her arm around Jeremy.

"So have you found anyone special?" asked Yumi.

"No, not yet," said Reika.

On the other side of the beach. CR82 drives out of the water and onto the beach. People give Todd some weird looks as he brings the Delorean into the parking lot. He gets out and looks at the view. He then looks over to see Yumi and the gang.

"No way," said Todd.

"What?" asked CR82.

"It's Yumi," said Todd.

"Who's Yumi?" asked CR82.

"I met her two years ago," said Todd.

"Is she a girlfriend or something?" asked CR82.

"No, but she did save me from being road kill. And I had my first kiss with her," said Todd.

"Really then what about that Misty girl," said CR82.

"She didn't really cut it for me, I only kissed her once and that was when you came and got me," said Todd.

Todd got back into CR82 and just thought for a minute. Over with the gang, they had stayed at the beach almost all day. Around 5:30 they decided to leave and play a trick on Odd who had fallen asleep and Carsel had buried him again. So they all piled into Jeremy's Escalade after. Jeremy also parked the Escalade near one of the same color. Odd eventually dug himself out of the sand and turned around to see that the gang was gone.

"Hey where did everyone go?" said Odd.

In the Escalade.

"I wonder how long it will take Odd to find us," said Yumi.

"I don't know let's find out," said Aelita.

Odd went to the parking lot and saw two Escalade's of the same color. Odd went up to one and peered in. There was no one inside; he then went to the next. The window rolled down and Carsel popped her head out.

"We tricked you Odd," said Carsel in a playful tone.

Odd couldn't help but laugh. Carsel and Reika got out of the truck. She said goodbye but Jeremy invited her to come over to his house because his parents would be at a wedding for the rest of the day. She accepted.

* * *

Next ch the gang meets Todd.  
Don't forget to review. 


	7. Meet Todd

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Meet Todd_**

Todd saw the Escalade and blue Nissan Sentra leave the beach. He fired up CR82 and followed them. He had seen his brother get into the Escalade after he had dug himself out of the sand. Todd was surprised that he found him at the beach. Of course Todd knew that Odd would go anywhere he could have some fun. So Todd followed in pursuit. The gang arrived at Jeremy's mansion and a butler came up to them.

"Sir, your parents had told me to tell you that they will be staying at a hotel after the wedding and will spend tomorrow away from the house because it's there anniversary," said the butler.

"Oh, I almost forgot that it was their anniversary tomorrow," said Jeremy.

"Hey, since your parents are out can we crash here for the night?" asked Odd.

"I suppose that it would do that much harm to let you guys stay," said Jeremy.

"ALRIGHT I GOT DIBS ON THE FRIDGE," yelled Odd as he bolted from the truck.

"ODD STOP RIGHT THERE, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING NEAR THAT FRIDGE," Jeremy yelled after him.

Odd stopped and slowly walked back to the truck to help unload things.

"Come on Jer, I was at the beach all day and I'm hungry," said Odd.

"You ate like everything in these coolers and your still hungry," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, Carsel has a lot of energy for a five year old," said Odd.

They all began to laugh. They noticed that clouds had moved in. They saw a flash of lightning. Just as the thunder boomed a black Delorean pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Jeremy do you just get cars delivered to your house?" asked Reika.

"No," said Jeremy.

"That better not be X.A.N.A.," said Aelita.

"No, he's been gone for four years," said Jeremy.

The gull wing door opened and a figure stepped out. He was wearing all black, he was about as tall as Odd, he had blonde hair like Odd and he looked almost identical to him.

"TODD!" Yumi and Odd said in unison.

Ulrich looked at Yumi with a confused expression on his face. Odd ran to Todd and gave him a big hug.

"I met him when I was sixteen, don't worry I'm not in love with him," Yumi said to Ulrich.

"Todd when did you get here? How did you get here?" asked Odd with joy in his voce.

"Remember Teresa?" said Todd.

"Don't even bring her up," said Odd in a soft voice.

"Who's Teresa? And who are you?" asked Reika.

"I'm Todd, Odd's brother," said Todd.

"Ok, how do we know your telling the truth?" asked Jeremy.

"Ok, I'll explain everything inside because it looks like it's going to rain," said Todd.

"Whatever but if your not who you say you are I'm going to give you a beating you'll never forget," said Ulrich.

"I doubt that," said Todd.

They all walk into the house. Ulrich was keeping a close eye on Todd. He didn't want Yumi to fall for someone she met two years ago. Reika couldn't help but notice that he was the one that Yumi brought to their old house two years ago. She said that he was just passed out in the middle of the street. Jeremy led them into a huge living room that was also connected to the kitchen. The living room had a big screen TV three black leather couches that went with the white walls. Next to the TV was a wall of DVD'S, most where bought by Jeremy's parents.

Odd tried to go into the kitchen but was pulled away by Yumi. Odd said that the big silver fridge was too full and it needed someone to empty it. They all sat on a couch and Todd told them all about Teresa, and the big black truck with the symbol of an eye. Jeremy was wondering why Odd didn't mention X.A.N.A. when he was introduced to him. Odd on the other hand didn't want Todd to bring up Teresa. When he did Odd just cried into Naomi's shoulder. There was only one thing the gang recognized out of the story other than X.A.N.A. it was the fact that Odd's parents had split up because of a fight, but Odd never mentioned Todd or Teresa.

"Ok I'm confused, who is this X.A.N.A. guy?" asked Reika.

"Well, he was a super computer that we thought we had shut off four years ago," said Yumi.

Reika still didn't understand but she just nodded to make it look like she did.

"I can't believe that he made a copy of himself and put it in a truck," said Jeremy.

"Well he's still out there. I just hope that he doesn't find out we are here and comes to get us," said Aelita.

"Don't worry I bet his copy was made way before he met you so you have nothing to worry about," said Todd.

* * *

Next Ch is devoted to X.A.N.A.  
Review plz. 


	8. XANA

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
****_

* * *

_**

**_X.A.N.A._**

The big black truck finally lands in France. It has begun to pour down rain. X.A.N.A. overheard the weatherman say that it was going to be a sever thunderstorm. X.A.N.A. decided to go wake himself up and bring his real monsters to earth. X.A.N.A. drove himself to the factory.

_"Wow I haven't seen this place in years,"_ said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. drove the truck over the bridge and he brought the truck into the factory. It took a good hour to maneuver himself into the factory but he got in.

_"Ok, note to self next, time I put my self into a vehicle I use a small microchip and a Mini Cooper,"_ said X.A.N.A.

Then a black shadow left the truck and made its way to the super computer below. He arrived in a black room. He then turned himself on. They room became bright white. Then he heard himself speak.

_"Hey who turned me on?" _saidX.A.N.A. 1.

_"Who turned you on? I turned me on,"_ said X.A.N.A. 2.

_"Ok, I'm you and you're me, wait that's not right," _said X.A.N.A. 1.

_"Oh hold on I'll fix us," _said X.A.N.A. 2.

There was a blast of light and the two X.A.N.A.'S became one. Then X.A.N.A. began to delete all his roachsters, waspters, and blocks. He left his Mega Tanks and Krabs for his other plan. X.A.N.A. then began to make new creatures. These ones were something out of a horror movie. (They look like the dementors from Harry Potter.) X.A.N.A. armed these creatures with sharp 3-inch claws and a six-inch dagger. They didn't have any glowing eyes or a X.A.N.A. symbol on them so they would blend in great with the darkness. But first X.A.N.A. told them to take the generator that was in the back of the truck and take apart two of the three scanners. He then told them to merge the two scanners with the generator and hook the generator up to the super computer. The creatures did what they were told. The scanners were attached to the generator and the generator was connected to X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. then started a test project. He taped into Jeremy's virtualization program. X.A.N.A. then did what he thought was impossible. He brought a Mega Tank to Earth.

"_Oh, this is going to be a fight that no one will ever forget,"_ said X.A.N.A.

"_What else shall we do master," _a creature replied.

"_Go find these kids," _said X.A.N.A. as he showed the creatures pictures of the gang and Todd on the monitor.

"I want all of them dead," said X.A.N.A. 

"_Yes master," _said the creature.

X.A.N.A. then gave the creatures certain characteristics about each person and he also told them where each person of the gang lived. So five creatures left the factory and were bound for Jeremy's mansion. Little did they know they would be having every member of the gang for dinner unless something got in their way? That thing is what has been bugging X.A.N.A. for the past year, why didn't Todd die when he was electrocuted.

* * *

Next Ch we see the creatures in action.  
Don't forget to review.  
Before I forget **angel-of-odd **if you want to check out Underworld you're more than welcome to. 


	9. PHANTOMS! part 1

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_PHANTOMS! part 1_**

Back with the gang Todd had been introduced to everyone and there was silence for a while until Yumi broke it.

"Man you guys had a really rough past," said Yumi.

"Tell me about it, anyway where's the fridge I'm starving," said Todd.

Everyone started to laugh. Even Odd managed to laugh after he had just finished wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Man now all the food in this house is going to be gone all in one day," said Jeremy.

"You bet Jer, with me and Todd around you will need to keep a second fridge handy," said Odd.

Well the gang sat down to watch a movie.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know what do you have?" asked Ulrich.

"Well we just got this new movie that I haven't heard of, it's called The Phantoms," said Jeremy.

"Sounds frightening," said Odd.

"It's actually pretty scary from what I've been told. I just hope Odd doesn't freak out and hide behind the couch or something," said Yumi.

Again the room broke out in laughter.

"Ok, but I don't think it will be suitable for Carsel," said Reika.

"Oh come on Reika I can handle it," said Carsel.

"No you can't so I'll have to put you to bed," said Reika.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" yelled Carsel.

"Come on, Odd will sing you a song," said Reika.

"Ok," said Reika.

Jeremy showed Reika and Odd to a room. Then they both left Odd and Carsel together. Odd came back into the living room just as the movie was starting. The movie lasts for about three and a half hours. So by the time it's over it's about 9:30. Todd had fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring loudly just like Odd. No one bothered to wake him up. So Jeremy went to show them their rooms. His house has at least five guest rooms just so you get the feel of how big the house really is. Anyway before Yumi went upstairs there was a flash of lightning and the lights went out. Then another flash of lightning, and just out side the kitchen window Yumi could have sworn that she saw one of the Phantoms from the movie they just watched. (Remember the Phantoms look like the dementors from Harry Potter)

"Great, the power went out," said Jeremy.

Jeremy went into the kitchen and found a flashlight. He then found a book of matches. Jeremy went back upstairs. As he walked up the stairs he lighted the candles that were hanging from the walls. His parents put these up just incase the power went out. He finished showing the gang to their rooms. Jeremy and Aelita went into his room. Reika got a room by herself, but her room had a door that led into the room that Carsel was in. First we visit Odd and Naomi in their room. Odd had just pulled his shirt and pants off. He was going to sleep in his boxers. Odd got into bed and Naomi lay down next to him.

"Good night Odd," said Naomi.

"Good night, what's this good night," said Odd.

"Odd what are you talking about," said Naomi.

"There are a few tasks that haven't been accomplished yet," said Odd as he leaned over and kissed Naomi.

"Odd, if Jeremy finds out…" Naomi started to protest but Odd put his finger to her mouth.

"He won't," said Odd.

Odd got on top of Naomi and started to kiss her.

"Ok, Odd but if Jeremy finds out it was all your idea," said Naomi as she pulled her shirt off.

You can tell where they are going. Now let's go over to Ulrich and Yumi.

"Yumi can I ask you something," said Ulrich.

"Sure what's on your mind," said Yumi.

"Well, it's Todd, I want to know where you know him from?" asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich, you have nothing to worry about. My parents found him one day in the middle of the road. So naturally I helped take care of him," said Yumi.

"Oh, ok," said Ulrich.

"Don't worry Ulrich, he won't take me away from you," said Yumi as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Yumi laid on the bed and Ulrich laid next to her. Yumi stared into his green eyes and Ulrich stared into her brown eyes. Ulrich then moved closer to her, he started to kiss her. She returned the kiss and in return pulled him closer to her. The kisses began to get longer and more passionate. Then a cold wind whipped through the room and blew out the candles. Yumi and Ulrich both sat up and looked around.

"Hey, who's in here," said Ulrich.

There was no answer.

"Ulrich, you want to know something weird," said Yumi.

"What?" asked Ulrich.

"The window isn't open," said Yumi.

A flash of lightning lit up the room and they both saw a black creature in the corner for a second.

"OK, I KNOW YOUR OVER THERE NOW COME OUT!" yelled Ulrich.

Yumi could tell by his tone that he was a little afraid.

"_Kill, must kill," _said a raspy voice.

That's all they heard. Then they both saw the door open and close. Yumi and Ulrich scrambled out of bed and went to the door. When they tried to open it the door wouldn't open, it was like the creature locked them in the room.

"Ulrich, I hope you noticed what that thing looked like," said Yumi.

"Yeah, it looked like those Phantom things we saw in that movie," said Ulrich.

"Ok, I think either someone is out to kill us or X.A.N.A. has returned," said Yumi.

"I think X.A.N.A. has returned and that thing is his new way of killing us," said Ulrich.

They then heard a scream from down the hall. It came from Reika's room.

* * *

This ch was so long that I had to make part 2.  
So Reivew to see part 2. 


	10. PHANTOMS! part 2

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**I would have updated earlier but I was at the Taste of Chicago. Anyway here's part 2 of Phantoms.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_PHANTOMS (part 2)_**

Jeremy and Aelita had heard the screams also. But when they went to open their door they couldn't. Odd and Naomi who had just finished taking care of business did the same thing and got the same results. The only one that could save her was Todd. Todd was awoken by the scream and ran upstairs. He then heard another in the room that he had just stopped by. He tried to open the door but couldn't. So Todd backed up and kicked the door in. He ran into the room to find Reika being attacked by the Phantom. Todd wasted no time getting between the two in order to shield Reika.

"_Todd, must kill," _said the Phantom.

"I don't think so," said Todd.

Todd pulled out a pistol and shot the Phantom nine times. Although the thing was hit and blood was dripping onto the floor. The Phantom grabbed him by the neck and lifted Todd into the air. He grabbed the Phantoms arm as if he was trying to get it to drop him. Then he had a flashback to when he was 13. This was the last day he would be seeing Odd. The only problem was that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to him because he would be in the hospital.

**Flashback:**

"Hey, you two, you're trespassing on our territory," said TJ.

"No we aren't," said Todd.

"Yes, yes you are. I suggest you leave and don't come down this road anymore," said TJ.

"But we always take this road. It's the shortest way for us to get to school and to town," said Odd.

"Listen what TJ says is the way it is," said RJ.

"And if we don't obey," challenged Todd.

The gang got up and walked over to them. They could see the tattoo of dragon on their right forearm. The guys were at least 18 maybe older they wore black leather vests and white shirts. They wore baggy blue jeans and white boots. TJ picked Todd up and threw him on the ground. Odd tried to run but two others grabbed him.

"Ok, now listen when I say to do something you do it. Don't challenge me. So as a penalty I will have to make a mark on you and your friend will watch. Every time you see this mark I want you to remember why you have it," said TJ.

TJ took out a knife. Todd tried to get up but two members held him down. TJ took off Todd's shirt and made a cut from the top of his right shoulder to the left bottom of his stomach. Todd cried in pain. TJ then stood up, he motioned to leave and them kicked Todd in the side. The two others dropped Odd and then called 911. They told them the location of the two boys and left. Todd looked at Odd before he blacked out.

**End Flashback. **

Back with the Phantom.

Todd was brought back to the real world. He had a scared look on his face. The Phantom then squeezed his neck harder. Todd tightened his grip, then the Phantom lit up in flames. It dropped Todd and slowly melted into dust. The other Phantoms left the house and the doors unlocked themselves and the lights turned back on. The gang ran to Reika's room.

"YUMI GO CHECK ON CARSEL!" yelled Reika.

She went over to Todd who was sitting against the wall shaking. She put both hands on his shoulders and stared into his orange eyes. She saw a lot of fear in his eyes but she still wanted to ask him something.

"How did you do that," she asked calmly.

Todd didn't answer.

"What did he do?" asked Jeremy.

"He set the Phantom like creature on fire," said Reika.

"How?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know he won't say anything," said Reika.

"Reika Carsel is fine, she's still asleep," said Yumi.

"Listen, he is still probably scared out of his mind from the attack, I think we should let him rest until morning and then ask him," said Jeremy.

"That may be the best idea. Odd can you help me take him to a room?" asked Ulrich.

"No, let him stay here. I'll take care of him, besides I saw what happened," said Reika.

"Ok, and let us know if anything happens," said Jeremy.

"I will," said Reika.

They said their goodnights and left Reika and Todd alone. Reika sat down next to Todd and put her arm around him. He looked at her.

"Come on lets get you on the bed so you can lay down," said Reika.

She picked him up and helped him walk over to the bed. She noticed that he was sweating and felt his forehead. He was burning up. When she tried to take his shirt off he started to go crazy.

"NO! NO! NO MORE, STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" yelled Todd as he backed away from her.

"I'm not trying to kill you so calm down," said Reika as she moved towards him.

"NO STAY AWAY!" he yelled.

Todd ran for the door, Reika got to him and grabbed him. She dragged him back to the bed. He then began to swing his arms violently. He caught her in the side and she let him go. He ran for the door again, even with the throbbing pain in her side she managed to grab him and pull him back over to the bed. She sat him on the bed and he struggled to get free. She was trying to figure out away to make him stop. She could only think of one way. She quickly moved close to him and kissed him. Immediately he stopped struggling. Todd began to return the kiss and after a few more seconds she broke it.

"Ok, now tell me what happened," said Reika.

Todd shook his head. Reika saw that he was sweating more now and she again reached for his shirt. Todd grabbed her hand and pushed it away. This made Reika suspicious and she wanted tried again, this time got a hold of his shirt. He grabbed her hand and pushed it away but she held onto the shirt and with one swift move yanked it off. First she noticed his nicely toned body and then she noticed the scar. She put her hand at the top and traced it across his chest until it stopped just at the bottom of his stomach.

"How did this happen?" asked Reika.

"I shouldn't tell you," said Todd.

"Its ok, you can tell me," said Reika.

So Todd told her about the day that he had the flash back of.

"Oh my god. I can't believe that a gang would do that to you guys," said Reika.

"I should go downstairs and look out for those things," said Todd.

Todd got up and started to walk away but then Reika grabbed him around the waist and he stopped. She brought him back to the bed.

"Stay here, the bed is probably more comfortable than the couch," said Reika.

"I don't know if I…" he started.

Reika then kissed him again and pushed him onto the bed. She got on top of him and started to kiss him more passionately. Todd broke the kiss.

"Don't you think you are moving to fast," said Todd.

Reika rolled off of him and he turned on his side. She did the same and looked at him.

"No," said Reika.

She moved closer to him and began to kiss him again. No they did not do what Odd and Naomi did.

Anyway we move next door. Inside the house a mother is dead in the shower. There is blood all over the shower walls and some on the floor. In the bedroom a ten-year-old boy has been slaughtered. His carpet is full of blood. The husband was the only one to escape; he had been stabbed in the back and his shirt was drenched in blood. He managed to get to a hospital before he passed out.

* * *

X.A.N.A. appears next ch.  
Don't forget to review. 


	11. What's Next?

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
****_

* * *

_**

**_What's Next?_**

The next morning everyone went to the living room. Jeremy was anxious to find out what Todd had to say about last night. But Todd came downstairs with some frightening news.

"YOU GUYS YOU NEED TO COME QUICK!" yelled Todd.

"What's going on?" asked Yumi.

"Carsel is dead," said Todd.

Everyone scrambled up stairs and ran into Reika's room.

"YUMI LAST NIGHT YOU SAID SHE WAS STILL ASLEEP!" yelled Reika.

"She was," said Yumi.

"DID YOU HAPPEN TO CHECK IF SHE WAS BREATHING!" yelled Reika with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I did I made sure of it," said Yumi.

"Um guys you may want to look at this," said Odd.

They all waked into the bedroom and saw that the door to Carsel's room was opened.

"Wait that door was close last night," said Yumi.

"No one could have opened it because they were all locked," said Ulrich.

"He's right and we all came in from your room," said Aelita.

"So then one of those things must have suffocated her last night," said Naomi.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT," Reika yelled at Todd.

"What are you talking about?" asked Todd.

"You are working for this X.A.N.A. guy and you were sent to keep me busy last night while your creature friend killed my sister," said Reika as she grabbed Todd by his shirt.

"NO! THAT SYCOPATHIC COMPUTER KILLED MY SISTER AND I WATCHED IT KILL MY FATHER RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES!" yelled Todd as he shoved her away.

Todd ran from the room with tears in his eyes. Odd went after him and everyone just stared in amazement. Then Odd ran back into the room.

"IT'S BACK!" yelled Odd.

Everyone ran out into the hall and Todd flew over their heads.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US!" yelled Aelita.

_"To kill you," _said the Phantom.

The Phantom then disappeared.

"What the hell," said Ulrich.

"Great what's next," said Jeremy.

Reika ran over to Todd. When she got to him she saw that he was bleeding from his left arm. The cut wasn't that deep but it was long.

"Todd, Oh I'm so sorry for accusing you for killing my sister just let me know you are ok," said Reika.

Then she saw his cut begin to heal instantly. He sat up holding his head.

"Oh, Todd," said Reika as she hugged him.

"Look out," said Todd as she pushed her out of the way.

A knife flew threw the air and Todd ducked just before it hit him.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Naomi.

"Ok we all need to leave now," said Jeremy.

Reika grabbed Todd and they all ran down stairs. As they got down there they saw four more Phantoms sitting on the couch and standing in the middle of the room was another black figure. You couldn't see any of its features. It looked just like a black mass.

"HELLO," the figure bellowed.

" X.A.N.A.?" everyone said in shock.

"HOW'D YOU GUESS," said X.A.N.A.

"You are supposed to be shut off," said Aelita.

"No, I don't think so," said X.A.N.A.

He moved forward quickly and grabbed Aelita. He threw her on the ground.

"AELITA!" yelled Jeremy as he ran to her.

"FOOL," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. picked Jeremy up and threw him over the couch. He then turned to Odd and Todd.

"SO YOU TWO READY TO DIE NOW?" X.A.N.A. asked them.

"I don't think so X.A.N.A.," said Odd.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE," said X.A.N.A.

Then bullets rattled through the front window. All for of the Phantoms dropped to the floor dead. Their blood started to make puddles around Aelita. She screamed and backed up into the TV.

"FINE TODD YOU AND YOUR SPECIAL CAR WIN THIS ROUND," said X.A.N.A. Then he vanished.

"Good he's gone," said Yumi.

Jeremy got up and went over to Aelita.

"It's ok, he's gone now," said Jeremy.

"I don't believe it. X.A.N.A. has returned," said Aelita.

Then there was a huge bang. The bang shook the house. Then a shell blew through the front of the house. The explosion threw the couches and parts of the wall everywhere. The gang ran for the back door. They all got out of the house just as three more shells hit the house and brought it down. When the smoke cleared all the gang saw was Jeremy's Escalade and the Delorean. The street was bare.

"X.A.N.A. has tanks," said Todd surprised.

"I guess he took a few vehicles from the French army," said Ulrich.

"Yeah well he has other techniques that could become worse if he isn't stopped," said Jeremy.

"So what's next?" asked Naomi.

* * *

And that's and exelent question from Naomi. What is going to happen next?  
Review to find out. 


	12. More Terror Unleashed

Disclaimer still has not changed and never will.  
Although no one has reviewed I will update anyway.  
**American-Kitty: Happy Birthday.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_More Terror Unleashed_**

"Ok so here's what we are going to do, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Naomi will search the town for any sign of X.A.N.A. Aelita, Todd, Reika and I will go to the factory," said Jeremy.

"Sounds like a plan," said Ulrich.

So they all split up, Yumi and Ulrich got on Ulrich's bike and they headed west. Odd and Naomi got into Odd's civic and headed east. Jeremy and Aelita got into Jeremy's Escalade and headed to the factory, Todd and Reika followed Jeremy in the Delorean.

At the factory.

"So, why are we hear again?" asked Reika.

"Well, we need to find out what X.A.N.A. is up to and figure out how we can stop him," said Jeremy.

"Umm, Jeremy you may want to check this out before we go any further," said Todd.

Jeremy walked over to the platform and looked inside the factory. He saw the generator and the newly made scanner. The scanner was pumping out Mega Tanks and Krabs every second. Soon there wouldn't be enough room to store them all.

"Ok, this is bad," said Jeremy.

"No shit sherlock," said Todd.

"Jeremy I think that generator is the least of our worries at the moment," said Aelita.

"Why?" asked Jeremy.

Aelita didn't have time to give him an answer because the answer was standing right in front of them.

"Oh, shit. RUN!" yelled Todd.

They ran to the cars and three Phantoms followed. They got into their cars and drove off. But surprisingly the Phantoms could travel as fast as the cars.

"Ok this is not cool," said Todd.

"What do we do?" asked Reika.

"I don't know. CR82 what do you have that can get rid of these guys?" asked Todd.

"How about this," said CR82.

The rear taillights pop down and reveal two machine guns. They open fire getting rid of all but one Phantom. The one that remained flew past CR82 and went for Jeremy and Aelita.

"Jeremy that thing is catching up," said Aelita.

"I know hold on," said Jeremy.

Jeremy pulled the hand brake and slid the Escalade around the corner nearly missing another car. The Phantom followed in close pursuit until it was right on top of them. The Phantom dug open the roof and tried to get Aelita. Jeremy swerved into oncoming traffic to hopefully shake the creature off the roof. The creature did not let go. Jeremy swerved again back into the regular lane and the creature still hung on.

"CR82 get Jeremy's cell phone number," said Todd.

"Ok but it will take a few minutes," said CR82.

"Never mind then. Do you have laser tracking machine guns on this thing?" asked Todd.

"No, but I have laser tracking shot guns," said CR82 as he popped the shotguns out of the hood.

Todd aims at the creature and the guns lock on to the creature's shape. Todd fires; the creature moves out of the way and the bullet tears a whole through the back glass.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!" yelled Jeremy.

"I think they are trying to shoot the thing off the roof," said Aelita.

"Well he could aim a little better. My parents will kill me if this thing is destroyed," said Jeremy.

More shots come from the guns and eventually one hits the Phantom. The Phantom rolls over to the driver side and makes his way to the driver side window. The Phantom reaches in and pulls on the steering wheel. Jeremy tries to fight it off but it was no use. The Phantom steered the truck into oncoming traffic. Todd saw what was happening. He than aimed the shotguns at the tires. He shot out the front tire. The Escalade jerked to the right a little but the Phantom held it steady. Then they ran into traffic.

"SHIT!" yelled Todd.

"Great they will get killed for sure," said Reika.

Jeremy had eventually gotten control of the Escalade. Then as they passed another street a big black semi rounded the corner. Todd sees it and instantly the day Teresa died flashes into his mind. The truck picks up speed and rams into CR82. Todd jerks the wheel to the left and the truck passes. Reika shakes Todd and tells him to get a grip on himself.

"Todd, we have a big problem," said Reika.

"I know, I know, but that thing is too big for us to stop," said Todd.

As the truck closes in on Jeremy and Aelita the Phantom also comes back. Then a large hole opens in the hood of CR82 and they see a rocket launcher come out.

"Let's take that hunk of junk down," said CR82.

Todd aims the rocket at the back of the semi. The lock on signal flashes on a monitor and Todd fires. The rocket hits the trailer and it explodes. X.A.N.A. gets rid of the trailer before the explosion gets to the cab.

"Oh man this is going to hurt," said Todd.

The trailer fell on top of the Delorean and blinded Todd's sight. He had no choice but to stop.

"I hope they make it out ok," said Reika.

"Me to," said Todd.

The Semi closes even faster now that the extra weight is gone. Jeremy is now trying to battle the Phantom again. The semi eventually slams into the back of the Escalade. Jeremy yanks the wheel and the Phantom lets go. The tuck turns sharply to the right and then tips over. The Escalade does at least ten barrel rolls until it lands right side up. The top of the truck was completely smashed in. The glass was gone all the doors had fallen off the truck. The axles were bent up and all tires were popped.

"Ok, that did not sound good," said Todd.

"I hope they are ok," said Reika.

"Well we need to get off this heavy metal because I can't scan through it to see if they are ok," said CR82.

"Well I have an idea. I was eyeing this button from the start," said Todd.

Todd hits a red button. The back bumper splits down the middle to reveal a huge jet. Todd pressed the "GO BABY GO" button and the car shot thought the heavy metal. Todd managed to stop the car just before they hit the Escalade.

* * *

Ok, don't forget to review because if you don't I won't update. 


	13. Fire in the Hole

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
American-Kitty: I have a question for you. Would you allow me to use your character in my revised version of The Day the Sky went Black? Mostly it's because I need a girlfriend for Odd. Also it's because you've been my most loyal reviewer so far, so I wanted to do something to pay you back. It's ok if you don't want me to.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Fire in the Hole_**

Todd and Reika got out of CR82 and ran to the beat up Escalade.

"JEREMY! AELITA!" they both yelled.

"CR82 can you sense anything?" asked Todd.

"Yes my scanner shows that they are still alive but need to be rushed to a hospital immediately," said CR82.

"But how do we get them out?" asked Todd.

"Hold on," said CR82.

CR82 started up the hover jets and positioned him self over the Escalade. A clamp came out of the bottom of the car and attached itself to the mangled roof of the truck. With one quick motion the roof was lifted off the truck and they could see inside. Jeremy was lying over on the passenger side and Aelita was on the ground. CR82 immediately dialed 911. In a few minutes the paramedics and police officers arrived at the scene. Todd called the others and told them to meet him at the local hospital.

"Ok what happened and where are they," said Yumi as soon as she saw Todd.

"They are in the ER right now. The doctors say that they both may not make it over night," said Todd.

"What the hell happened?" asked Odd.

"Well we got to the factory only to be greeted by our friends the Phantoms. Then they chased us through some of the town until X.A.N.A. arrived with is big black truck. He then ran them over," said Todd.

"And where were you?" asked Ulrich.

"Underneath what was left of the trailer after we blew it off," said Todd.

"This X.A.N.A. guy doesn't like to loose," said Reika.

"Tell us about it," said Yumi.

"So what do we do now?" asked Odd.

"Wait and see," said Todd.

They waited all-day and even late into the night. Eventually Jeremy and Aelita were moved into regular rooms.

"Can we see them?" Yumi asked a doctor.

"In about an hour you guys can go in," said the doctor.

One hour later they were finally able to go in and see the two. Of course they only had a half an hour before visiting hours were over.

"Jeremy, you awake?" asked Odd as he poked Jeremy.

"Odd leave him alone," said Yumi.

Jeremy's eyes fluttered and he woke up.

"Jeremy you're awake. We were so worried," said Yumi.

Jeremy just smiled.

"Einstein what happened out there?" asked Odd.

"We got ambushed," said Jeremy.

Then the heard screams from out side the room. A doctor flew past their door leaving a trail of blood on the floor. The gang ran outside and saw a gruesome sight. There were two Phantoms in the waiting room killing people. Blood was all over the room along with body parts. A head landed right in front of Odd. Odd yelped and grabbed onto Ulrich. Ulrich shoved him away. Then a Phantom turned around and saw them.

"Ok I think its time to go into the room now," said Yumi.

"Yeah lets do that right now," said Ulrich.

They ran into the room and shut the door.

"Ok what can we use for weapons?" asked Odd.

"I have no clue," said Ulrich.

Todd pulls out his pistol to find it empty.

"I should have brought an extra clip," said Todd.

"Well nobody is perfect," said Naomi.

Then the door gets bashed in and the Phantom floats into the room. Naomi and Reika got behind the rest of them.

"What do you want?" asked Yumi.

_"To Kill," _said the Phantom.

The Phantom brings out a knife and lunges at them. They scatter and the Phantom grabs Ulrich.

_"Good bye," _said the Phantom.

The Phantom tries to stab Ulrich but Todd whacks it in the head with a standing coat rack. The Phantom thrust the knife at Ulrich; it misses and gets him in the arm. The Phantom drops Ulrich and then fell to the floor. Todd kept hitting the Phantom until he smashed its head and blood filled the floor. Reika had to grab Todd to make him stop.

"Todd, Todd, its ok the Phantom is dead now," said Reika.

Todd looked at her and tears filled his eyes. Reika held him close as he cried into her shoulder. Then the second Phantom came into the room. Blood was dripping from its hands. It holds up a black box with a red button on it.

_"Fire in the Hole,"_ said the Phantom as he pressed the button and vanished.

Outside explosions ripped through the parking lot as cars exploded one after the other like dominos.

"Oh shit, this can't be good," said Odd.

"Yeah and that doesn't look any better," said Yumi as she pointed to the oil tanker that sat right below them.

"Why is there a oil tanker in a hospital parking lot?" asked Odd.

"Use your brain genius. When the explosions hit the tankers we will all die," said Yumi.

"Then we need to get out of here," said Odd.

"And how do you suggest we do that with Jeremy and Aelita in beds," said Ulrich.

Yumi and Odd watched the explosions get closer and closer to the tanker.

"NO! NOT MY CAR!" yelled Odd.

The explosions were coming closer and closer to Odd's car and the tankers. Only one thing stood in the way of Odd's cars death and the gangs. CR82 was parked right next to Odd's car. As the explosions neared the Delorean CR82 dropped his suspension and sat on the bomb. Then there was a clunk. Smoked pored out from under CR82.

* * *

So CR82 Stopped the explosions but did the Phantom leave?  
Review to find out. 


	14. Falling Shells

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
American-Kitty: The Abyss will be updated sometime tonight along with Underworld. Oh and Return of ZED is complete, there's only 9 ch's. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Falling Shells_**

"Whew man do you know how much I paid for that thing," said Odd.

Then Odd was grabbed by the neck and pulled out of the window. He was brought face to face with a Phantom.

_"Miss me?" _it asked.

Odd grabbed its arm and then Odd had a flash back. He and his mom had just gotten to the airport.

**Flashback:**

"Do you have everything Odd?" asked Mary.

"Yes mom," said Odd.

Then people screamed and Odd turned around to see a huge black truck tearing down the street towards him and his mom. The truck was slicing through cars and running people over like it ruled the road. The truck then got on the sidewalk and barreled towards them. Mary grabbed Odd and they ran into the building. The truck followed until it got stuck on a girder that held up the second floor.

"HELP SOMEONE GET THE PARAMEDICS!" yelled a security guard.

Odd just stared into the blood red headlights of the truck. He watched the blood slowly drip onto the floor off the grill. The truck revved its engine and slammed into reverse. The truck took off in the direction it had come from. Seconds later eight cop cars flew past in pursuit. Odd had tears flowing down his cheeks, the only thing he could think of was Teresa.

"Odd, it's ok," said Mary.

She put her arms around him and he cried into her shoulder.

**End Flashback.**

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Odd as he came back to earth.

_"And that offends me how?" _asked the Phantom.

Todd got up and through a fireball at the Phantom. The Phantom lit on fire immediately and dropped Odd. Odd landed on the hood of CR82. The Phantom became ashes in a few seconds.

"TODD! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" yelled Yumi.

Todd nodded towards the window. Yumi turned around to see Odd climbing back into the building. Naomi ran over to him she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Odd don't you ever scare me like that again," said Naomi with tears in her eyes.

"Guys its not over yet," said Todd as he pointed out side.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Yumi.

"What?" asked Ulrich.

"The tanks are coming," said Yumi.

"That does it we can't stay here we need to leave," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy you can't even walk," said Ulrich.

"He's right, if we stay here we are like sitting ducks," said Aelita.

"Ok, so where do we put you?" asked Ulrich.

"Can you dive stick?" Todd asked Ulrich.

"What," said Ulrich with a confused look on his face.

"Well there is an ambulance out there that hasn't been destroyed. If we could get Jeremy and Aelita into it then we could leave," said Todd.

"And where would we go?" asked Ulrich.

"We need to split up," said Jeremy.

"Ok, well Odd has a car I have a car and Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita can go in the ambulance," said Todd.

"I have an idea, Ulrich and I will take the Ambulance back to my house and you guys distract the tanks so they won't follow us," said Yumi.

"Ok, and remember do not leave them alone," said Todd.

"Ok, let's boogie before we get our asses shot up," said Odd.

Ulrich and Odd helped Jeremy up and Todd and Yumi helped Aelita. Reika and Naomi kept a watch out for the Phantoms. They managed to get to the elevator when the heard a boom. A shell blew through the wall just behind them taking out some of the floor and the walls. The gang scrambled to the elevator and got in. Ulrich pressed the lobby button and the elevator descended. Another boom rang out and it hit the elevator shaft. The elevator cables snapped and the elevator dropped one story very quickly. The elevator slammed into the ground and the gang fell on top of each other.

"Everyone ok?" asked Naomi.

"Not really," said Todd.

They managed to get out of the elevator. Todd was limping a little; Odd had hit his shoulder on the ground and popped it out of its socket. Ulrich was ok just some minor bruises. The same went for Yumi and Naomi.

"Ok which way to the ambulance?" asked Ulrich.

"Over there," said Todd as he pointed to the ambulance sitting out side the front doors.

Then simultaneous booms rang out and hit the building.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Odd.

"Yeah," said Naomi.

They heard what sounded like thunder then the building began to shake.

"SHIT THE WHOLE PLACE IS COMING DOWN!" yelled Reika.

The gang ran out of the building just as most of it crumbled to the ground. They all saw the tanks leave.

"What the hell," said Yumi.

"It seems like they can't see us," said Todd.

"Well with all this smoke they probably thought that we were dead," said Jeremy.

"Or maybe he is just trying to scare us," said Ulrich.

"What ever lets just split and meet at Yumi's house in the morning," said Jeremy.

"You got it," said Todd.

Todd and Reika left in CR82. Odd and Naomi left for Odd's house in his civic. Ulrich and Yumi helped Jeremy and Aelita into the ambulance. Then they both go into the front and Ulrich drove off.

* * *

So the gang gets a little break next ch. They've been waiting for one.  
Don't forget to review. 


	15. A period of rest Or is it?

Disclaimer still stands.**  
Thanks for the reviews.  
Now the gang gets to rest for a bit. Or do they?**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_A Period of Rest or is it?_**

Ulrich pulled the ambulance to a stop in front of Yumi's house.

"Ok we are here," said Ulrich.

"So lets work this in as shifts, I'll stay now and then go get you in a half hour," said Yumi.

"So we'll switch every half hour," said Ulrich.

"Right," said Yumi.

"No, you guys can go have some time alone together," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy your crazy what if X.A.N.A. attacks," said Yumi.

"Don't worry, Aelita and I will be fine," said Jeremy.

"She's right, what happens if he does attack. You two can't defend your selves against those Phantoms," said Ulrich.

"Oh and you can," Jeremy retorted.

"Ok, we'll have it your way. See you in the morning," said Yumi.

Yumi left the ambulance and Ulrich followed.

"Yumi we shouldn't leave them alone what if…" said Ulrich as Yumi kisses him.

As soon as their lips touched she stuck her tongue into his mouth and roamed around with it. As soon as Ulrich tried to do the same she broke the kiss and walked into her house. Ulrich followed with a confused expression on his face.

"Yumi what was that for?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi was in the kitchen but didn't respond. She walked away from the fridge and went up stairs to her room.

"Yumi, what's going on?" asked Ulrich as he walked up stairs to her room.

As soon as he got close enough to the door way she pulled him into her room and slammed the door shut. She pushes him onto her bed and starts to kiss him. Ulrich sees where this is going and starts to return the kiss. Eventually he pulls her shirt off and then rolls her over so that he is on top of her. He begins to kiss her, and eventually deepens the kiss. After a while both are bare and Ulrich is still on top. You can guess where they are going to go from here. Back in the ambulance.

"Jeremy do you think that X.A.N.A. is going a little over board this time?" asked Aelita.

"A little, he's gone way over the edge," said Jeremy.

Then the back of the ambulance opens and two Phantoms come in and take Aelita. Since they are both too injured to do anything Jeremy just lays there screaming until one of the Phantoms muffles his screams. Ulrich and Yumi are too busy to hear him screaming. The Phantoms both vanish and Jeremy slowly moves to the radio in the ambulance. Todd had CR82 monitor the ambulance frequency. Todd and Reika both have their shirts off and are making out in the back seat of CR82 when Jeremy calls in.

_"Todd, Reika are you there?" _asked Jeremy in a scared tone.

Todd breaks the kiss and goes for the radio but Reika pulls him back and starts to kiss him again. CR82 decides to talk to Jeremy.

"Jeremy what's up?" asked CR82.

_"Well we have a problem. Two Phantoms just took Aelita away," _said Jeremy.

"What, I thought Yumi and Ulrich were supposed to be with you," Todd said after he broke the kiss again.

_"I told them to leave," _said Jeremy.

"Ok hold on we will be there soon," said Todd.

Todd and Reika put their shirts back on and Todd climbed into the driver's seat.

"Just when I start to have a good time that ass hole decides to mess it up," said Todd in an angry tone.

"Let's just sort this mess out first, we'll have plenty of time later on to pick up where we left off," said Reika.

Todd turned CR82 on and brought him into the air. He fired up the boost jet and set a course for the ambulance.

"We will arrive at the ambulance in about ten seconds," said CR82.

"Good, Reika here call Odd and tell him to meet us at Yumi's house," said Todd.

Odd and Naomi were asleep when Reika called them. Naomi got up and answered the phone.

"Hello," said Naomi in a tired voice.

"Naomi we have a problem, meet Todd and I and Yumi's house right away X.A.N.A. has Aelita," said Reika.

Naomi got a look of horror on her face and woke Odd. They both bolted from the house and drove to Yumi's.

* * *

So what's next, well they need to get Aelita back before X.A.N.A. does something to her.  
Review plz. 


	16. The Terror starts again

Disclaimer has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**X.A.N.A. is not finished terrorizing the gang yet.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Terror Starts Again_**

"What the hell were you two thinking," said Todd in an angry voice.

"Listen Todd Jeremy told us that we could go inside and spend some alone time together," said Yumi.

Todd looked at Jeremy and he nodded.

"Ok, so where do you think Aelita is?" asked Todd.

"She's at the factory. I'm sure of it, I wonder what X.A.N.A. is up to this time," said Jeremy.

"Well we know he's got those giant round balls and those weird tall robots," said Todd.

"Wait, X.A.N.A. can materialize Krabs and Mega Tanks," said Yumi.

"I guess he modified the scanners some how," said Jeremy.

Odd's purple civic drives up and the two get out and rush over.

"Is everything ok, what happened?" asked Odd.

"Aelita has been taken by X.A.N.A. to the factory," said Jeremy.

"So what are we waiting for lets go," said Odd.

"Odd you don't understand if we set one foot in there we will be killed," said Todd.

"Why, how bad can the factory be?" asked Odd.

A huge blast rips past the gang and hits a near by house blowing it up. Flaming wood and appliances flew everywhere.

"SHIT! Ok we need to get to the factory now," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich you're crazy," said Yumi.

"Ok let's stay here and get blown to pieces," said Ulrich.

The Mega Tank rolls up to them opens up and charges its cannon. Odd pulls out a pistol and shoots the Mega Tank in the X.A.N.A. symbol. The Tank rolls backwards into a house and explodes.

"Odd since when do you keep a gun on you?" asked Naomi.

"Oh, I've had it for a while," said Odd.

"Ok, less talking more getting the hell out of here," said Yumi.

Odd and Naomi got into his car. Todd and Reika got in to Todd's car. Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy got into the ambulance. They all drove to the factory, on the way they met a familiar friend.

"What the hell is that?" asked Yumi.

"I don't believe it," said Ulrich as he looked into his side view mirror to see a Krab closing in.

Ulrich got on the radio and told Todd that they had a visitor. Todd looked in his rear view mirror to see the Krab closing in. It fired a laser that missed the Ambulance completely, but Todd saw whom it was aiming at. Hey pulled out his cell phone and called Odd. Before Odd could pick up the blast hit right next to his car. Odd swerved and just missed the hole made by the laser. He then answered his phone.

"Odd, you've got to watch that thing, it's aiming strait at you," said Todd.

"I know, I know," said Odd.

Another blast hits a car just in front of them again and Odd just misses the flaming car. They are coming to an intersection when they all see two laser walls crossing their path. Ulrich floors the ambulance; Odd does the same to the civic. All three cars just made it before the two walls closed the gap.

"Ok that was too close," said Ulrich.

"Too close for comfort," said Jeremy.

There was another blast from the Krab that had just caught up with them. It hit just behind Odd's car. Todd saw this and moved his car over to block another shot that had been fired. The laser hit the fender of CR82 and flipped him over. Todd and Reika hit the roof, and the car slid for a few hundred feet. Ulrich comes over the radio.

"Are you two ok?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes we'll be fine," said Todd.

The Krab walks up and lifts its leg. It places the leg just over the car and shoves it down. The leg hits the chassi and the leg begins to bend. Nothing happens to the car.

"Anyone care to enter he sewer?" asked CR82.

* * *

The Sewer, wonder where there headed? I'll give you two guesses but you'll only need one.  
Don't forget to review. 


	17. To the Factory

Disclaimer still has not changed and I don't think it ever will.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Americna-Kitty: Hiei's ice angel is looking for more reviewers on her story A new member. If you want you can check it out.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_To the Factory_**

Todd and Reika both look at each other with confused faces. CR82 flips the wheels and breaks the concrete, the car falls into the sewer system and flips upright.

"How did you know?" asked Todd.

"That's why I have a scanner system," said CR82.

"I'd rather not be in here," said Reika.

"Well at least we are safe from that thing," said Todd.

The Krab was stuck in the whole that was made by the car. However Ulrich and Odd took this as the Krab crushing Todd and Reika. Odd's cell phone rings.

"Odd I'm sorry," said Yumi.

"That bastard is going to die," said Odd with tears in his eyes.

Both cars arrive at the factory. They walk to the entrance. Ulrich and Yumi had to help Jeremy because he still couldn't walk that well. The factory was empty accept for the generator and the scanner.

"Ok this is new," said Ulrich.

"Where are all the creatures and our obstacles Odd," said Yumi.

"Gone, X.A.N.A. must have unleashed them on the city," said Jeremy.

They all looked over and saw smoke rising from burning buildings and they heard the cries of people being killed.

"I sure hope X.A.N.A. hasn't done anything to the return the past program," said Yumi.

"I second that," said Jeremy.

"Let's get this over with," said Odd.

They all walk into the factory and take the elevator to the computer room. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi go to the scanner room. Naomi stays with Jeremy in the computer room.

"Wait there's something wrong here Jeremy," said Yumi.

"What? What's going on?" asked Jeremy.

"Well two of the scanners are missing and the other one has been stripped of all the wiring," said Yumi.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Jeremy.

The gang returns to the computer room.

"Jeremy if the scanner is toast where is Aelita?" asked Ulrich.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU," bellowed X.A.N.A.

They turned around to see X.A.N.A. holding Aelita by the neck. He throws her to the ground and Jeremy gets up to run to her but ends up falling over in the process. Naomi and Yumi help him up.

"JEREMY LOOK AT YOU. YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND," said X.A.N.A.

"X.A.N.A. you let her go," said Jeremy.

"IN DUE TIME I WILL BUT FIRST WE NEED TO WAIT FOR YOUR FRIENDS TO ARRIVE," said X.A.N.A.

"Wait Todd and Reika are not dead," said Odd.

"NO, THEY ARE IN THE SEWERS AND HEADED IN THIS DIRECTION AS WE SPEAK," said X.A.N.A.

In the sewers Todd and Reika were on their way to the factory.

"Ok, Todd where are we going exactly?" asked Reika.

"To the factory," said Todd.

Then they heard a rumbling coming towards them. Todd hung a right on the pipe that would take them right to the factory.

"Todd what is that?" asked Reika.

"I don't know," said Todd.

Todd looked in his rear view mirror to see a Mega Tank following close behind them.

"These things don't give up do they," said Todd.

"I guess not," said CR82.

"I didn't need a response," said Todd.

The pipe went into a bend and the Mega Tank followed with ease. As the Delorean cleared the bend they ran into a problem.

"CR82 this tunnel is a dead end," said Todd.

"I know but beyond the wall is the rest of the pipe," said CR82.

"Who seals off a pipe?" asked Reika.

"A factory worker before they shut the factory down," said Todd.

"But why this far?" asked Reika.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but we are going through," said Todd.

"Todd that is a brick wall," said Reika.

"I know," said Todd.

Todd pressed the red button and the jet came out. He then pressed a blue button and machine guns popped out of the hood.

"Ok I'll weaken the wall and you hit the "GO BABY GO" button ok," said Todd.

"Ok," said Reika.

Todd started to soot at the wall when he noticed a pipe hanging in their way. He dipped down sharply and Reika missed the "GO BABY GO" button and hit the green button. The seat belts tightened, the single jet went away and two bigger jets came out from under the car.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Todd.

"Um, I think I hit the green button," said Reika.

The car jolted forward with a huge burst. Todd couldn't keep his hands on the steering wheel. CR82 took over and the car flew through the wall like it was tissue paper. They flew past three old skateboards and a rusted scooter. The car flew through the metal bars that blocked their exit. The car then flew into the factory and ended up coming to a stop in the middle of the control room. The rest of the gang and even X.A.N.A. had taken cover. The Delorean flipped its wheels to vertical and landed on the lab floor.

* * *

Ok, so next Ch the gang gets a big shock.  
Don't forget to review. 


	18. It's Not Aelita

Disclaimer has not and will not change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Ok I have decided to post this ch and the final two because that's all that is left. So here you go the final three ch's. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_It's not Aelita_**

The doors to the Delorean open up, Todd and Reika step out. X.A.N.A. stood up and began to clap.

"I NEVER THOUGHT THAT THEY WOULD MAKE IT TO SEE ODD DIE," said X.A.N.A.

"Wait, did you just say Odd," said Jeremy.

"YES I'M SURPRISED THAT HE DIDN'T TELL YOU," said X.A.N.A.

"Tell us what?" asked Yumi.

"Guys, I ran into X.A.N.A. before we even met," said Odd.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Jeremy in an angry tone.

"Teresa," said Odd.

Odd looked at the ground and tears rolled down his cheeks. Naomi came over and comforted him.

"AND IF YOU TWO WOULD HAVE STAYED I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOUR WHOLE FAMILY," said X.A.N.A.

"But why?" asked Todd.

"WHY, ISN'T IT OBVIOUS! YOUR FATHER WAS WORKING WITH FRANCE ON A PROJECT TO GET RID OF ME. I HAD TO DO SOMETHING TO STOP IT. SO MAKING A COPY OF ME WAS THE ONLY WAY. I WAS DETERMINED TO GET RID OF THE ONLY PERSON AND HIS FAMILY SO HE COULDN'T SHUT ME DOWN," said X.A.N.A.

"I don't get it. I thought Aelita was the only person that could shut you off," said Jeremy.

"NO! ONCE I FIGURED OUT FROM MY COPY THAT ODD WAS COMING HERE. I TOLD HIM TO KILL TODD AND THEN I MADE AELITA, SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO CONTACT ODD SOME HOW AND BRING HIM TO ME SO I COULD KILL HIM. BUT THE DIRTY LITTLE BITCH BETRAYED ME, AND NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU GUYS," said X.A.N.A.

"You bastard you are going to pay for what you have done," said Jeremy.

"OH COME ON JEREMY, WE ARE ALL WANT SOMETHING. I WANT TODD AND ODD DEAD AND YOU WANT AELITA. SO HOW ABOUT A TRADE TODD AND ODD FOR AELITA," said X.A.N.A.

"Never, you will never get what you want because you're only a computer, I can shut you down with just one pull of a switch," said Jeremy.

"JEREMY IT WON'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE YOU HAVE ONLY ONE CHOICE AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS. I'LL LEAVE YOU GUYS SOME TIME TO THINK BUT REMEMBER THE LONGER YOU TAKE MORE AND MORE PEOPLE WILL DIE," said X.A.N.A.

With that X.A.N.A. took Aelita and disappeared.

"So what do we do now Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know," said Jeremy.

"Oh come on guys we need to think of something," said Odd.

"Easier said than done Odd," said Jeremy.

"Wait I have and idea, why don't you challenge him to a battle," said Reika.

"Sure why not and if Odd dies then we can't get rid of X.A.N.A.," said Jeremy.

"That's true but what if we challenged him to a tag team match," said Todd.

"Ok explain," said Jeremy.

"Odd and I will challenge X.A.N.A. to a tag team match and if we beat him he gets shut down," said Todd.

"But Odd could just pull the plug now," said Jeremy.

"Yeah and Aelita will die," said Yumi.

"So we challenge him inside the computer in his main base and take him out," said Odd.

"That's just crazy enough to work, I'll inform him," said Jeremy.

"Wow this is one thing I never thought we would do," said Ulrich.

"Reasoning with X.A.N.A. wasn't really a choice it was more of a must," said Yumi.

* * *

Please leave your reviews at the final ch. 


	19. Final Battle

_**The Final Battle**_

"X.A.N.A. Todd and Odd want to challenge you to a tag team battle," Jeremy said into the mike.

"OH REALLY, I DON'T THINK SO. IT MUST BE ONE ON ONE," said X.A.N.A.

"Ok, then you can say good bye to your chances of killing them and we will use Todd's fire powers and his car to exterminate your armies until we die," said Jeremy.

"FINE, YOU WIN," said X.A.N.A.

Todd and Odd instantly vanished from the room and were brought into what looked like a black room. The lights came on and they saw that the room had zeros and ones streaming all over the walls. Their appearances had changed, Odd was in his Lyoko form head to toe. Todd's hair looked like a flame. X.A.N.A. then appears in the room. He is wearing all black like Todd but you can't see his face.

"OK SO IT'S A TAG TEAM BATTLE YOU WANT. THEN IT'S A TAG TEAM BATTLE YOU WILL GET," said X.A.N.A.

Todd stepped up first. X.A.N.A. brought out a sword and got into a fighting stance.

"IF YOU WIN THEN ODD CAN SHUT ME DOWN BUT IF I WIN NEITHER OF YOU WILL BE GOING HOME," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. charged at Todd. Todd jumped over X.A.N.A. and landed behind him.

'Hmm, I like this zero gravity stuff. Lets see what I can really do' Todd thought to himself.

Todd turned around and shot a blast of fire at X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A flew backwards and landed on his back. He got up like nothing had hit him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. charged at him again, Todd moved to dodge the attack. X.A.N.A. was lucky enough to this time cut Todd across the stomach. Todd fell over clutching his stomach, but he pushed him self to stand and fight. X.A.N.A. ran at Todd again and then got a face full of fire as Todd extended his arm and shot the fire at X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A. stumbled backwards but didn't fall over.

"COME ON YOU CAN'T BEAT ME BY USING SOMEHTING THAT CAN'T KILL ME," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. looked over to where Todd used to be standing.

"WHERE DID HE GO?" said X.A.N.A.

"UP HERE!" yelled Todd.

Todd slammed X.A.N.A. in the face and X.A.N.A. fell over. Todd walked up to X.A.N.A. and put his hand over X.A.N.A.'S face. Todd shot a blast of fire onto X.A.N.A.'S face. X.A.N.A. this time was struggling to get up. When X.A.N.A. stopped moving Todd stopped and walked away from his body.

"I don't believe it he's actually dead," said Odd.

Jeremy's voice came from out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Odd," said Jeremy.

The both looked over to see X.A.N.A. getting up but he seemed wounded.

"FOOLS, YOU CAN'T KILL ME, I AM ETERNAL!" yelled X.A.N.A.

"LASER ARROW!" yelled Odd.

Odd's laser arrow hit X.A.N.A. dead on and he fell over. When X.A.N.A. finally picked himself off of the floor he had a hole in his chest where Odd's arrow had hit him. X.A.N.A. was pissed off and ran at Odd. He picked Odd up and tossed him across the room. Then he was hit by a blast of fire from Todd. Odd got up and shot four more laser arrows into X.A.N.A.'S back. Odd then continued to fire arrows until he ran out. X.A.N.A. roared in pain as the two brothers brought him to the ground.

"You ready to say Uncle?" asked Odd.

"I DON'T THINK SO," said X.A.N.A.

He sounded like the attack didn't effect him. X.A.N.A. got up slowly.

"What do we do now, I'm out of arrows," said Odd.

"Jeremy where ever you are, is there any other way to beat him?" asked Todd.

There was no answer. Back in the lab X.A.N.A.'S Phantoms had taken the rest of the gang and tied them up. Then lined them up against the wall and brought out machine guns.

"He's not responding," said Todd.

"OF COURSE NOT, MY PHANTOMS WILL NOW SHOOT THEM TO DEATH," said X.A.N.A. as he started to laugh.

Odd then ran at X.A.N.A. He turned his rage into power and jumped on X.A.N.A.'S head.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU CAUSED ME MY FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS!" yelled Odd.

Odd with one quick move snapped X.A.N.A.'S neck. X.A.N.A. fell limp on the ground.

"I didn't know you could snap a computer simulations neck," said Todd.

"Well he's the computer so I guess its possible. Besides he said that I was the only one that could kill him," said Odd.

"Ok, but what if this is the X.A.N.A. from the truck?" asked Todd.

"Either way he's gone now," said Odd.

"Great now how do we get out of here?" asked Todd.

"I don't know," said Odd.

"Hold on guys the others are hooking up the remaining scanner," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy how did you guys beat the Phantoms?" asked Odd.

"We didn't do a thing CR82 just shot them to pieces," said Jeremy.

Todd and Odd both looked at each other and then smiled. Then Odd vanished from Todd's sight. A few seconds later Todd blacked out and was then awaken as he fell out of the scanner.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Todd as he stood up and almost fell over.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," said Odd.

Reika helped him regain his balance and they all went into the elevator they took it down to where X.A.N.A.'S computer tower was. Jeremy was already down there.

"Ok, Todd and Odd will you do the honors?" asked Aelita.

"Aelita when did you get out?" asked Odd.

"Two seconds before you guys did," said Aelita.

Todd and Odd both pulled the lever and all the power drained from the computer. X.A.N.A. was shut off, for good this time.


	20. Aftermath

**Final ch!  
_

* * *

_ **

_Aftermath_

After the gang left the factory CR82 shot a few missiles into it so that the structure would weaken and over the years it would collapse. Of course time didn't reset and everything that was destroyed remained destroyed. The dead of course remained dead.

"So what do we do now?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know, I guess we could help with the clean up," said Jeremy.

CR82 pulls up and opens the driver side door.

"Hey guys take a look at this," said CR82.

They all went over to the open door and peered in the car. A TV had come out of the roof of the car and displayed a news bulletin.

"Over the past few days terror and destruction moved all throughout France. No one knew who the culprit was. The army lost many tanks to what they described as cloaked figures that killed without mercy. The army had moved out to stop the creatures but was unsuccessful until the tanks that were stolen just stopped. The army opened up the entry hatch to look in and saw no one in the tanks. As for now this crisis is under investigation," said the newswoman.

"So I guess we weren't the only ones that tried to stop him," said Todd.

"Well at least X.A.N.A. is gone and he will never be able to return," said Jeremy.

"I hope so," said Yumi.

"Yeah he really go into our social life," said Odd.

"You had a social life," said Ulrich surprised.

"What, I can't have one," said Odd.

"Of course you can have one but it's just weird picturing you with one," said Yumi.

"Well at least it didn't take me two years to ask the one I liked out," challenged Odd.

"Oh, and you were so charming when you asked her out," said Yumi.

"Oh yeah I remember that day, he walked up to her and he was so nervous, he stuttered through the whole sentence," said Ulrich.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah I remember that day to, I thought he was so cute when he stuttered like that," said Naomi as she wrapped her arms around Odd's neck and kissed him.

"So, what do you guys want to do besides just stand around here?" asked Todd.

"Oh, I have an idea, but we need a Jet Ski or something," said Reika.

"Are you thinking water skiing," said Todd.

"Yeah," said Reika.

"Well we don't have a boat," said Jeremy.

"No but we do have a car," said Todd.

"Wait CR82 can float on water," said Jeremy astonished.

"Yes, so if everyone is up to it we can go now," said Todd.

"To the beach," said Odd as he went for his civic.

"Ok, well my car has room for four," said Todd.

"Ok, then what about Jeremy and Aelita?" asked Yumi.

"Hey you're not the only one that has a car that can carry four people," said Odd.

They all got into the cars and drove to the beach. They borrowed some skis from a storage area and hooked them up to the back of CR82. Since he could hold four people on the back bumper Todd and Reika were in side the car Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Naomi were on the skis, Jeremy and Aelita were sitting on the roof. Todd hit the gas and the car drove out into the sunrise.

* * *

Yay, X.A.N.A. is gone Todd will stay in France with Odd and the rest is history.  
**Thanks to all who have reviewed this story, if it wasn't for the reviews then this story would have never been** **completed.**  
OH, OH , New Story will be posted soon, come check out The Darkness Within, it will be rated M. 


End file.
